1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display device, and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal cells on the basis of video signals. Particularly, an active matrix LCD device (AM LCD device) is suitable for displaying moving images because the AM LCD device includes switching elements formed in pixel cells respectively. The switching elements are generally formed of thin film transistors (TFT). The LCD device includes a plurality of gate and data lines, wherein the gate line is formed in perpendicular to the data line.
FIG. 1 illustrates a waveform of a data signal supplied to a data line of an LCD device according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, if driving the data line
by 2-dot driving mode, the data line is alternately charged with a data signal (Data) having a positive polarity and a data signal (Data) having a negative polarity by each period of 2H. The data line is charged with the data signal having the positive polarity during the two periods, and is then charged with the data signal having the negative polarity during the two following periods.
When observing the two adjacent periods, there are two cases. The first case has the data line charged with the data signals (Data) of the different polarities, and the second case has the data line charged with the data signals (Data) of the same polarity.
If the predetermined pixel cell is supplied with the corresponding data signal (Data) outputted from the data line at the second period, the data signal (Data) charged in the data line at the first period affects the predetermined pixel cell. If the polarity of data signal (Data) supplied to the data line at the first period is the same as the polarity of data signal (Data) supplied to the data line at the second period, the pixel cell displays the image of normal luminance. If the polarity of data signal (Data) supplied to the data line at the first period is opposite to the polarity of data signal (Data) supplied to the data line at the second period, the pixel cell displays the image of abnormal luminance, due to the deteriorated charging properties of pixel cell. Abnormal luminance is higher or lower than the normal luminance. Even though the pixel cell of displaying the same color is supplied with the data signals of the same gray scale, the luminance difference may be generated according to the charging conditions of the data line, whereby the picture quality is deteriorated.